Untitled Not too creative
by Gonzo123
Summary: Children of the youngest Saiyans have come back from the future to stop their past.


A/N Hey I do not own any DBZ things characters and stuff like that. This story is about the children of the youngest Saiyans coming back from the future to help fight for a better reason.  
  
  
Goku and Vegeta stared at each other. Both suspended in the air. A slight breeze blew through their hair on the warm, clear day. The young Saiyans watched the two full-blooded Saiyan men. Trunks' eyes fixated on his father. He watched intently as Vegeta took stance. Gohan, like Trunks, watched his father form his stance. Seeing both half Saiyans not paying attention to him, Goten hopped over to Gohan and ruffled his hair. "Ack." Gohan said crouching and grabbing for his little brother. Goten smiled and pushed off Gohan's head. He turned and faced Trunks and playfully tackled him. The dumbstruck Trunks lay flat on his back and stared into the sky. Goten grinned at Trunks while getting to his feet.   
  
"HA! I got you good." Goten said. Suddenly from behind the young warrior a small giggle. "Wha-" Goten turned just in time to see both Pan and Bra hug-tackle him. Trunks hopped to his feet and joined the onslaught on his friend. "No fair!" Goten laughed as the girls tickled him and Trunks gave him a noogie. Gohan fixed his spiky hair and continued staring at the two warriors. Neither moved from their stance. Both knew that even though the beginning, this could be the turning point of the match. Their abilities almost matched completely, other than the SSJ4 maneuver that Goku managed to reach. Yet Vegeta, so close... finally reached level 3. But his pride and greed is eager for level 4. He craved the power, the adrenaline. The cold dark place inside him craved the fear people would have of him. But, he was shocked back into reality by Goku's ki rising.   
  
Goku's black hair began to spike as his ki rose. Vegeta followed Goku's lead but ended up passing him. The prince continued on past level two. He curled into a ball and let out the loudest scream he could muster up. Seeing what he was doing, the lower class Saiyan quickly got into the same position and yelled as loud as he could. A flash of light exploded around the two warriors causing the young ones on the ground to shield their eyes. Suddenly a warm feeling passed through all the young warriors, comfort. If anything were to happen Goku and Vegeta were here. The two strongest beings in the universe. Goten smiled at his father, "Way to go dad!" He yelled from below. As soon as the fighters heard this they attacked. Kicking, punching, blocking for about 20 minutes. Gohan studied his fathers and Vegeta's skill. Amazed that Vegeta actually made it to level 3. "Took him long enough." Pan said reading her fathers' looks. Gohan looked down at his young daughter and smiled, for she amazed him also. The first female Super Saiyan, Pan Son. He was proud.  
  
Trunks spun around feeling a new presence. But something didn't feel right. It felt like Pan...and himself. 'How could that be?' He thought speeding off in the direction. Goten saw his friend leave and followed.   
"Where are they?!" A boy yelled to three others. "Father told me of this place many times. I believe it's a little further." The oldest of the four replied.   
"They were looking for us?" Bra questioned to her vid-phone. "Yeah, three guys a one girl. Looked about your age." Bulma replied "I told them you were out training and they all took off in such a hurry. Anyway I'll call again if they come back." The screen went blank in front of Bra as she began to tell Pan what her mom wanted.   
"Trunks! Wait up!" Goten yelled speeding up. No, he continued hurrying eager to see what new arrival had shown...maybe, a new foe..? Trunks smiled as he felt it come closer. He stopped suddenly seeing the four flying toward him. His friend finally caught up soon after panting lightly. "Who are they?" He asked between breaths. The four stopped in front of Goten and Trunks. "Trunks...they have.. tails." Goten whispered. "Who are you?" Trunks asked. "My name is Jeta. We are from the future." One boy replied. "Impossible! Jeta is a Saiyan name." Vegeta barked from behind Trunks and Goten. Joining him were Pan, Bra, Goku.   
  
"My mother and father were Saiyan. Thus, they thought it right to give me a Saiyan name." The girl butted in. "Then, you others...what are your names?" Goku asked. "Raddix." Replied the one in the back. "Koke." Answered the oldest. "I'm Dewlet." The girl said folding her arms. "What is your purpose here?" Goten asked. Jeta moved forward and gazed into Goten's eyes. He felt Goten's ki slightly rise as he got closer. "Father..." Jeta said. "Father?! I'm not your dad, dude. You look about as old as me." Jeta's dark blue eyes gazed into Goten's eyes even deeper. "I said we are from the future..." He replied. "My mother is Bra Briefs. I believe that is you." He said staring at the young girl wrapped around Vegeta's arm. "I'm the father? And Bra the...mother?" Goten stuttered.   
  
"Maybe...if we explain what happened they would believe us more." Koke announced. Jeta's eyes never moved from Bra's as Raddix began explaining what happened. "It happened about a year from this date. Everyone went on a little vacation when all of a sudden a monster appeared in front of you all. Before anyone could react everyone fell unconscious and were transported. Vegeta and Goku were killed, brutally. Beaten until they couldn't move anymore. By four or five men...each. Given no time to power to level three. Gohan tried to stop it but then Freeze came down and snapped his neck on sight. He was dead before he hit the ground. Freeza, Cold's son, was named after Cold's brother, Freeze. Who was thought to have died, killed in a battle against rebellious aliens. But did he ever make a come back. Goten, Trunks, Bra and Pan were forced into following Freeze on a rampage for all of the rebellious aliens around. Figuring they would all die some day in battle, Freeze made them mate. He forced Goten and Bra as well as Trunks and Pan. The results are standing before you. I, myself, and Jeta are twins. Our mother was Bra Briefs and Father Goten Son. Dewlet and Koke are offspring from Trunks and Pan."  
  
"There were more though, they said they would meet us back here with their parents. They said they were of Saiyan blood but of no relation to you." Jeta brushed his hair out of his face so he could see. Goten met his eyes and stared. "But what happened to us?" Bra asked. "You were taken back to earth to destroy the rest of the Z fighters. But somehow mother...she was lost in the battle. I'd figured it was someone close to you all. Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, I've only heard names. Maybe it was all of them." Koke explained. "It was a matter of time before Trunks heard of this and destroyed everything. Against orders he killed everyone including his mother. Orders were to take out Z fighters no one else."  
  
"We were about five when this happened. So maybe they didn't recognize you, but they didn't seem to stand a chance. Freeze let Trunks go on a mission by himself, I thought it's just be to let some anger out. But Freeze sent his henchmen after him. Trunks didn't last long at all. I stowed aboard one of their ships and watched." Jeta frowned and looked at the purple-hared boy. "I'm sorry." He said. Bra let go of her father, feeling all warm inside for her son. "Jeta... You must have been through a lot." She said rubbing his hair. The boy did not return the hug fully, but with one arm. "How we got out is a mystery even to us. Evad helped in that department. He looked a lot like Trunks, purple hair, blue eyes." Dewlet said. The air went silent. No one spoke as if trying to figure out if what they were seeing was really there or not. "We came back to stop this from happening again. To put an end to our continuous nightmares, and an end to those that haven't started yet." Raddix finished. "I'm in." Goten said extending his hand. Jeta wriggled loose from Bra and returned the handshake. "Thank you, fath-Goten. We need all the help we can get." "No, you can call me father, if it's more comfortable." Goten replied to his son.   
  
Jeta nodded and smiled to the others. "What happened to the others?" Gohan asked. Jeta frowned and turned back to the Z gang. "Ice." Raddix said. "Ice?" Vegeta grunted questioningly. "Freeze's son. Ice took the other three to another world to kill them. Figuring they were all too strong to be held captive for much longer... We were forced to go to our peek in power, level three, and fight them to the death. Freeze and Ice wanted to make us the perfect killing machines... no loved ones, no one to care for us but each other. Jeta and Raddix fought Goten. Koke took out Pan and I fought Bra. They made us beat our parents to death. Using no ki blasts, we killed them." Dewlet said standing strong covering her sorrow. "After a while... you just get used to killing on command, with out feeling. I'm sorry." Jeta said. "These others... who were they?" Someone asked. "Evad, Britannia, Misty, and Nessa."  
  
A/N And that is chapter one... umm..please review and stuff. 


End file.
